fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kroniki Ivesta - Początek
Oto kontynuacja opowiadania Kroniki Ivesta. Od rozdziału 2 wydarzenia będą bardzo odległe, więc będzie pisac czas. Za rok 0 przyjęto rozpoczęcie historii Kroniki Ivesta. Częśc 1 Ja, Kubix, Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax i PD znaleźliśmy się w nieprzyjemnym miejscu-jaskini Tahtorahka! -O kurcżę-mruknął Wirax. Tahtorahk rzucił się na nas. Power Dragon zionął w nego ogniem, ale ten zrobił unik. Rahi miał już zabic Kubixa, który leżał na ziemi, gdy chwyciłem się pnączy, wspiąłem się(Kubix robił uniki) na najwyższe miejsce w jaskini i zeskoczyłem na Tahtorakha, wbijając miecz w jego łeb. Po chwili stwór z przebitą czaszką runął na ziemię, a Guurahk odciągnął Kubixa w bok, aby ten nie wpadł pod ciało Rahi. Wyciągnąłem miecz z głowy potwora. Nie interesowałem się tym, że teraz był okropnie okrwawiony-to robi na wrogach dobre wrazżenie, co czasem się przydaje. -Ivest-powiedział Sekenuva.-Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? Przez całe zycie byłeś w niewoli, a następnie plątałeś się po świecie! Uśmiechnąłem się. -Widzę, że nie wiesz wielu rzeczy o mojej historii. Opowiem ci to w domu. Drużyna wróciła do domu. -Ja wystąpie w tej historii-pochwalił się Power Dragon Wiraxowi. -Wystąpisz-przyznałem mu rację. Drużyna zajęła krzesła w kuchni i po chwili wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie. Z opowieścią musiałem się streścic, bo w końcu miałem na głowie całą historię o Władcy Cieni, Strażnikach, Power Dragonie, Sanso i Mrocznym Bohaterze. Rozpocząłem opowieśc. Wszyscy słuchali jej z zapartym tchem i nie przerywali mi, póki nie skończyłem. Postanowiłem opisac tutaj tę historię. Częśc 2 Żyłem w niewoli. Ale nie od razu. Kiedyś było inaczej. Któregoś dnia-1472 lat temu-cwiczyłem przed domem walkę-moje ulubione zajęcie. I nagle nastał mrok. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się sylwetka Władcy Cieni. -Sanso!-krzyknąłem. Sanso przybiegł do mnie i od razu zapytał: -Co się stało? -Atakują nas. Wyciągnąłem miecz, a Sanso naładował swoje działka. Byliśmy gotowi na wszystko. Władca Cieni stanął na wzgórzu i zaczął przemieniac wszystkich mieszkańców miasta. -Uciekaj!-krzyknął Sanso i uciekliśmy ile sił w nogach. Władca Cieni jakby nas nie zawuażył, ale Strażnicy rzucili się za nami w pościg. Sanso strzelał do nich działkami, a ja walczyłem mieczem. Właśnie wtedy jeden ze Strażników wydłubał mi mieczo-ręką oko. -Ivest...-zasmucił się mój kompan. Po zobaczeniu mojej rany, zaatakował zacielke Strażników i po chwili razem zlikwidowaliśmy wrogów. -Lepiej zakryj ten oczodół-rzekł Sanso.-Paskudnie to wygląda. Na leśnej ścieżce odnalazłem porzuconą opaskę na oko. Założyłem ją. -Musimy ostrzec resztę świata-powiedziałem. Ruszyliśmy wtedy do innego miasta. Częśc 3 Miasto zajęte było przez Strażników. Ba, nawet cały kontynent był w niewoli. -Ooo...kogo my tu mamy...przeżyliście mój ostatni atak?-zapytał złośliwie Władca Cieni. Tego właśnie nie przewidzieli Matoranie: ich miasto było ostatnim do podboju.-Nie zamienię was w Strażników, tak jak wielu innych Matoran. Będziecie moimi sługami. Strzelił palcami i podszedł do niego jakiś Strażnik, mówiąc: -Tak, panie? -Znajdź im jakąś pracę-zlecił Władca Cieni -Ten Le-Matoranin będzie pomagał w budowie fortec dla ciebie i nas. Ten Ko-Matoranin będzie wiosłował na naszych statkach. Tymczasem na statku Power Dragon miał plan ucieczki. W jednej chwili przeciął wiążące go łańcuchy i już miał odleciec, ale nagle postanowił stworzyc Toa, który kiedyś uwolni ten kontynent. Użył swej mocy, aby sprawic, by następny, kto dotknie wiosła, zmienił się w Toa. Po tym czynie smok odleciał. 1000 lat temu Wiosłowałem na statku. Praca ta była bardzo żmudna i męcząca, ale lepiej było tego po sobie nie pokazywac, bo przecież przewoziliśmy po jeziorze Władcę Cieni. Do mnie podszedł jakiś Strażnik: -Twoje wiosło jest tam-i wskazał palcem jakieś wiosło bez wiosłującego-A tutaj? Tu powinien też ktoś byc! Podszedłem do swojego wiosła. Był na nim znaki przedstawiające smoka. Gdy ich dotknąłem, zmieniłem się w Toa! -Brac go!-krzyknął Władca Cieni. Zrobiłem kilka dziur w ścianach, przez które wlała się woda, i zamroziłem skrawek jeziora. Stanąłem tam, podobnie jak kilku Matoran. Statek utonął. Strażnicy teleportowali swego pana, a my uciekliśmy. W końcu dotarłem do Metru-Nui. Tam odnalazłem domy dla Matoran, a ja, przysięgając, że kiedyś wrócę na moja ojczyznę, rozpocząłem wędrówkę po świecie. Częśc 4 3 miesiące temu Ale, wtedy miałem talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Nocowałem w lesie, gdy obudziła mnie Muaka! -Precz, potworze!-zacząłem machac mieczem. Muak było więcej. Jedna zabrała mi miecz a trzy inne rzucił się na mnie. -Zostaw go!-wrzasnął jakiś Toa grawitacji, rzucił mi miecz i razem pokonaliśmy potwory. -Jestem Kubix-Toa imieniem Kubix podał mi rękę. -Ivest-mruknąłem, także podając mu dłoń. -Może tak...-wyrwało mi się. Ugryzłem się w język, nie chcąc pakowac przyjaciela w kłopoty. -"Może tak..." co?-spytał Kubix. -Może tak...moi przyjaciele albo zginęli, albo żyją w niewoli. Podróżuję...szukając pomocnika...do pokonania Władcy Cieni. -Chętnie!-wykrzyknął Toa.-Zakon Mata-Nui nie może sobie z nim poradzic. Jeśli chcesz dołączyc... -Nie chcę dołączyc do Zakonu Mata-Nui-przerwałem.-Muszę go pokonac osobiście. Z lekką pomocą. Zemsta się dopełni. W tej chwili mrok wypełnił całe Metru-Nui. -Władca Cieni nadchodzi-powiedziałem. Częśc 5 -Metru-Nui jest bardzo ważne-powiedziałem.-Wiesz przecież. Obronimy to miasto! -Pomogę wam-powiedział jakis Corenastanin zachodu.-Mówcie mi Mroczny Bohater. Przedstawiliśmy się Mrocznemu Bohaterowi. Czas na walkę. Matoranie pod wodzą Kubixa ewakuowali się z Metru Nui, a ja i Mroczny Bohater ruszyliśmy na Strażników. Zauważyłem, że Mroczny Bohater walczy nieźle, lecz nawet moje wielkie zdolności walki i precyzjne, silne ciosy Mrocznego Bohatera nie mogły się równac z przerażająca siłą Strażników. Dołączył do nas Kubix, walnąłem jednego Strażnika, ten upadł na drugiego, a w tym czasie kolejny rzucił się na mnie od tyłu. Gdy odparłem jego cios i odwróciłem się w stronę moich kompanów, zobaczyłem coś strasznego. Mroczny Bohater leżał nieruchomo na ziemi, a jakiś Strażnik przykładał mieczo-rękę do gardła Kubixowi. Co się stało, gdy byłem odwrócony?, pomyślałem. Odpowiedź uzyskałem, gdy zza moich pleców dobiegł mnie znajomy chichot. -Oni jeszcze żyją-Władca Cieni już tu był.-Ale, gdy rzucisz się w ramiona śmierci(nawiasem mówiąc, upuścisz miecz i podejdziesz do mnie) oni przeżyją. Nie zastanawiałem się. Bo przyjaźn zawsze jest najważniejsza. Ale miałem też inny plan. Wyzwoliłem najwięcej mocy, ile mogłem, ująłem w rękę miecz i skkoczyłęm do Władcy Cieni. Miałem zamknięte oko(bo jedno oko straciłem), więc nic nie widziałem. Gdy wreszcie otworzyłem oko, zobaczyłem strasznie poranionego Władcę Cieni. -Wycofac się!-wrzasnął Władca Cieni. Jakiś Straznik teleportował swego pana do jego fortecy, a reszta także się teleportowała. Mroczny Bohater wstał, pożegnał się z nami i odszedł. Miałem odciętą nogę. Wsadziłęm tam znaleziony patyk, oraz nie miałem palców. Nie czułęm w czasie walki bólu, bo miałem świadomośc, że walczę za przyjaciół. Ale czułem, że jeszcze spotkam Władcę Cieni. Rozpęta się walka, w czasie której ktoś z nas zginie. Ale w czasie walki przynajmniej nie będę sam. Epilog Zakonczyłem opowiadanie. --Ciekawe-mruknął PD. Reszta patrzyła się na mnie bez słowa i ruchu, aż ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Wiedziałem, że cię znajdę...-mruknął jakiś Toa Powietrza.-Ivest, to ja, Sanso! -Jesteś Toa...-mruknąłem pełen podziwu.-A jak nas znalazłeś? -Znam się z Sekenuvą. Zapisałem się do Łowców Światła. Słyszałem od kogoś, że z Sekiem mieszka Ivest. I zaprowadziłęm tu kogoś, kto twierdzi, że cię zna. Wszedł Mroczny Bohater. Wszyscy zamieszkaliśmy razem, a kiedyś napiszę kontynuację. I wtedy to będzie dopiero... KONIEC Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Ivest